Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5277119-20150601010153
Derek Shepherd & Meredith Grey Never has a couple touched me the way Derek and Meredith have. Their decade long love story is without a doubt the best love story I have ever seen on television. To think that a drunken one night stand turned into an epic and truly once in a lifetime romance continues to baffle me. Through all their ups and their many, many downs, their love proved to be real, true, and sincere. And to think...it all began with a girl in a bar. I won't call it love at first sight but there were immediate sparks. Meredith was just a girl with a ton of emotional issues stemming from a negligent mother and an absent father. Derek was just a boy. New in town with a few secrets of their own. Put 'em together and BAM, like fireworks. Their romance got off to a bumpy start, Meredith was determined not to be in a relationship with her boss but eventually she came around and their relationship began. Derek, who was secretive himself, initially make Meredith nervous as she was desperate to know why he was so secretive but then, in one of my favorite scenes, he explained everything she needed to know about him. From his taste in music to his sisters, Derek finally opened up to Meredith and it was beautiful. They were on the perfect path to love. That was...until a rainy night brought a woman with red hair and a black coat to Seattle Grace Hospital. And with the words “Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband”, our hearts sank. McDreamy was married. How could he!? Where does this leave Meredith? And who is this woman? When we got the answer, it was like nothing we expected. Turns out, Addison wasn't exactly innocent either and finding out the truth made us ship Meredith and Derek even more. Season 2 was definitely a true test. Addison was repentant for her adultery and she was Derek's family. How could he possibly leave her? So, with a heavy heart, he tried to work things out with Addison. We were crushed but we knew the story of Meredith and Derek was far from over. Meredith's relationship with Finn, a vet, towards the end of Season 2, made us realize that Meredith and Derek were truly meant for each other. And couple that with the fact that Derek and Addison's marriage was sinking faster and faster, we knew something magical was about to happen. And it did. Prom. We can never forget the image of Derek slowly pulling down Meredith's panties as they made love in the On Call room. Meredith and Derek had found a way back to each other. But the battle wasn't over yet. Season 3 eventually brought us Meredith and Derek bliss. They were finally together. Nothing was in their way. That is...until Ellis Grey came to Seattle Grace Hospital and a ferry boat crashed into the harbor, setting the scene for one of the greatest tests Meredith and Derek would face as a couple. Ellis quickly criticized how Meredith fell in love, she once again made her feel like trash and Meredith had enough of it. She was depressed. She was tired. She thought to herself, why try anymore? And that's what happened on the ferry boat harbor when, while attending to a patient, she accidentally fell into the freezing cold water. She didn't struggle. She didn't use her swimming abilities to may her way to land. She stopped. Much time went by until Derek realized she was gone. When he finally found her, he leaped into the ocean to save her. Was it too late? Was Meredith Grey dead? We watched as Derek, in pure agony, watched the love of his life slowly slip away. But sometimes miracles happen and Meredith survived. Not without some wounds, but she survived. Meredith and Derek continued to face many tests in their relationship throughout the rest of Season 3 and much into Season 4. In Season 4, they decided to enter a “friends with benefit” relationship. It quickly fizzled out. Derek began dating other women and Meredith focused on her residency but a medical trial drove them back together, eventually setting the scene for the most iconic and most epic Merder scene ever. The candle house. Where Meredith finally admitted that she and Derek belonged together, that they should be together, and being together would make them absolutely extraordinary. The wait was over. We got our wish. The wish we worked so hard to achieve. Meredith and Derek were finally together. For good. Season 5 brought with it many trials. Meredith struggled to impress Derek's mother, a death row inmate in need of surgery put Meredith and Derek at odds, Derek's womanizing best friend began dating Meredith's naïve and inexperienced little sister, one of their dearest friends got melanoma and almost lost her life, and in the most heartbreaking scene of Grey's Anatomy, Derek and Meredith had to work together to save the life of their friend, who got hit and dragged by a bus. But through all the adversary, love and happiness blossomed. In one of their best scenes ever, Derek finally proposed to Meredith in an elevator with all their wonderful work together. Then, in the season finale, throwing conventional out the window, Derek and Meredith got married...on a post it note, fully and completely dedicating their lives together no matter what. Through love and hate, sickness and in health, they would be together for as long as they both shall live. Season 6 brought many changes. A friend was dead, a friend left, the hospital merged with a rival hospital, but Meredith and Derek continued to enjoy marital bliss. Things got even better when in the season finale, Meredith found out she was pregnant. Derek was promoted to Chief of Surgery and this is where a major problem and the biggest test Meredith and Derek would ever face came about. Derek, as an experienced surgeon, had to make a call. A call no doctor likes to make. A woman had to be pulled off life support. And understandably, her husband was furious. What started off as simple talks with lawyers escalated into a deadly situation when the distraught widower came to the hospital...with a gun. Killing many innocent victims on his quest to the Chief of Surgery's office, Derek finally came face to face with the man that wanted him dead as Meredith in absolute horror watched on. Derek pleaded, he begged for the man to save his life, but the man didn't care. He fired, leaving Meredith screaming in horror as Cristina physically restrained her. Pulses raced as Cristina struggled to save Derek's life, Meredith miscarried, and the future of Merder hung in the balance. But, they got through it. Barely and scars were definitely left...but they made it through. As if Season 6 didn't bring enough tragedy, Season 7 brought it's own problems. Derek and Meredith once again started a clinical trial but Meredith made a few poor choices and once again, Merder was having problems. But with Season 7 brought a ray of hope in the form of Zola. An African orphan, she quickly won the heart of Derek and eventually Meredith and they decided to adopt her, setting the stage for them to finally legally get married. Season 8 brought joy for Merder. They were happily married and had a beautiful baby daughter. Things were going fantastic. Until Boise, Idaho. Meredith and Derek, along with a few other surgeons and friends, including Lexie and Mark, boarded a flight for work. Disaster struck and the plane crashed. Derek was left with a severely injured arm and Meredith lost her sister. Season 9 started with Meredith dealing with her grief and Derek saying goodbye to his best friend, his brother, his other half, Mark. As work continued to challenge the couple, joy came when Meredith, who had a hostile uterus, finally got pregnant. We saw them beam with joy throughout the season until the finale, when they finally welcomed Bailey Shepherd into the world. A beautiful baby boy. Their family was complete. And happy. Season 10 brought Merder happiness until the final few episodes when Derek was offered a lucrative position in Washington DC. Initially having no problem with the move, Meredith rethought her stance and decided against it. Season 11 brought a fighting Merder. Derek wanted to leave, Meredith wanted to stay. While tension continued to build up, Derek finally decided to leave for a little bit, leaving Meredith in Seattle with the kids. Both their careers took off as they put their everything into them but something was missing. Each other. Meredith realized that she could live without Derek, but she never ever wanted to. Derek realized the same and they finally found common ground and fell back into romantic bliss. There was one last trip. One last trip to DC and Derek was home for good in Seattle. One trip. It's amazing how much can change in one day. Within 12 hours, Meredith Grey went from wondering why her husband didn't pick up his phone to having to make the life altering decision to take him off life support after he got in an accident. 11 years. 10 Seasons. 241 episodes and this is how the epic love story between Meredith and Derek ended. We weren't just cheated. We were robbed. It's something I could just erase from my memory all together. It's something that should have never happened. Meredith and Derek were suppose to raise their children together, grow old together, and die at age 110 in each others arms. It wasn't suppose to end this way. All we can do is erase Season 11 from our memory and pretend it never existed. But the memory still lingers. It's something that I will never ever get over. Mainly because, it should have never happened. But this isn't a time to mourn the loss of television's greatest love story. It's a time to celebrate television's greatest love story. For 11 years, 10 seasons, and 241 episodes, we saw Meredith and Derek fight hard to make their relationship work and through all the many ups and the many, many downs they survived it all. Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd will forever and always hold a special place in heart. It was quite a journey and although there are many times that I wished I never started Grey's Anatomy, the memory of their journey made it all the worth while.